The love series
by Queen of Blades
Summary: A series of short storys featuring Link's daughter and Miaku's son. Please R+R!
1. Diary of Love

DISCLAIMER: I own none of the original Zelda characters, but I created Sarah, and Miaku II is a little in question as I made him up but used their name.

Prologue

            This is a love story. But not any love story. This is a love story with Action. This love story has Adventure. But most of all, this is a love story with morals.

            First  there's that "Girls are just as brave as boys". That goes without saying. Sarah has as much bravery as Link, but as video he

they say in the beginning there was one

but by the end nobody is alone

for in the beginning there were 3

and it is a curse to be alone

but wisdom is lost while knowledge is gained

and people now have to feel alone

but really in this blessed land

no one is ever really alone

The Diary of Princess Sarah Timeheart, daughter of Link and Zelda.

From the files of Miaku L. Zoriniam Jr.

June 14th

            Met a boy today. He was a Zora. I called him fish boy. I'm so board

July 2nd

            The above words were written the year I turned 14, 15 NE. In case you didn't know, NE stands for New Era. In other words, it's been 15 (or is it 16? lets see, it starts with, 0 or 1? I don't know.) years since my dad saved Hyrule and left to pursue his own destiny. Well, so the books say. He actually only left for a year, and came back and mom had me. Actually, he saved it several years before, but there was a counting error. Sort of. Anyways, he returned to the past, then one day it had been 7 years for him (he only saved the future, not the past) and all of the sudden Hyrule was saved and my parents got married. the history books will be wrong.

            Wait! I started talking about Miaku II, and ended up talking about the past! you see, I want to be a historian when I grow up, in addition to the princess. Anyways, it turns out the boy I wrote about earlier is named Miaku the Second, son of the great Miaku, whom they took from the past to rule the future (heck, my dad's the hero of TIME, remember?) of the Zoras, and he married the princess/sage Ruto because she reminded him of some fish-girl in the past in the other dimension. So, anyways, he linked the two worlds. And his son is a real hunk. We had a sort of summer romance, but I told him my dad was a diplomat. He hates being called fish-boy.

6/24/2015

                     That pretty girl was here again today. She says her dad's a diplomat. He seems WAAAY too rich to be a diplomat. Maybe he's a GOOD diplomat. Maybe he's taking bribes

7/15

            Wrote a new song today. It goes like this:

there's an answer in my soul but just what is the question

and there's a question in my heart... but what's the answer

then the bridge can go:

I've got a question

I've got an answer

But how do I put them together?

Does the answer

Ask the question

Or does

The question have an answer?

Man, that's rockin. Japas would be proud.

July 21

            Anyways, we like to surf at the beach. "Surfing" is a sport Miaku says is very important in his culture. I'd never heard of it either. They take a rounded-end plank that floats (a mystery to me, too), stand on it, and ride it on top of the waves. Strangely, I have a flair for it. Will wonders never cease!!

            Anyways, we're at the beach for the summer. He has NO IDEA who I really am. If he knew, he'd try to get close to me to get my dad's autograph or something. Believe me, it's happened.

July 22

            Continuing my history, I live in Hyrule County, in the capital city of Hyrule, in the land of New Hyrule. Right now, we're vacationing in Clock County, in a mansion on the western sea. Dad goes to meetings in Clock Town every day, while Mom hangs out and rides on the plains. Can you believe Dad ACTUALLY lets her ride EPONA!!! His beloved horse!!! HE doesn't even let MALON ride her!!!! 

            Me, I have her foal, Eponina. Her name is a combination of Epona and niña, which I believe means little girl in one of those forgotten dialects, Latin or Greek or something.

            Anyways, that's why I'm here with the dreamiest fish boy on the planet.

July 23

            Since Miaku I is officially dead, his son is now old enough to officially rule the Zoras in about a year. His dad is only 25, as he died at 30 and they wanted enough time to choose another ruler if Miaku II died or anything. He says he's not looking forward to ruling such a vast amount of people! I slipped and said " me neither", and he gave me a strange look until I said "I'm no looking forward to your rule either. Who would want to be ruled by a fish boy?" Then I gave him my dreamiest smile so he'd go along with it. He's so dense. What a hunk.

7/30

            I'm going to Hyrule today. Maybe I should write a song about it. Only I can't get her out of my head. It, I mean. The other song. I don't like girls. Why would I like girls? They don't appreciate good music. Besides, Zora girls are much prettier. If I liked girls. Which I don't. But I will once I'm crowned. Then I can like girls. I'll have to like girls. I'll need a queen. But not human girls. They're icky.

            But if I don't like girls, why did I just write a paragraph about them? That's silly. I'm all confused. Must be the stress of vacationing.

            ACH! I JUST WROTE 2.5 PARAGRAPHS ABOUT GIRLS!!

8/2

         Apparently Sarah lives in Hyrule. But I don't care. I'm her surfing teacher, that's all. It's good for me to teach something I love. Notice, that's not teach SOMEONE I love, but SOMETHING I love. Surfing I love. Surfing. not Sarah. Surfing.

August 8

            Mom's missing!!! I think Dad will go rescue her again. He's good at that sort of thing. She'll be back in no time. I bet he's looking forward to it. I bet he'll think this adventure is tame, compared to what he's been through. I wish I could go on adventures and save Hyrule. But no, I have to learn stichery and cooking and junk like that, just like mom.

            You know, I think Dad has a problem with girls fighting. I think he thinks that girls can't fight. I think he thinks girls should be housewives and men should bring home the bacon. He's SO old-fashioned. Girls can TOO fight! I bet Mom would felt the same way while Dad was off saving Hyrule. He doesn't talk about it much, but I know from the history books that mom just kind of sat around until he could go in the castle, then she got captured by the evil Gannondorf or something and he had to save her. Personally, I bet Mom was trying to be brave and save Hyrule herself when she got captured. But I don't think she had enough guts. Not like me. I have enough guts for an ARMY!!

August 10

            Dad still hasn't left yet. He probably is waiting for a ransom so he knows where she is. Man, he's cool!

August 11

            Dad left today. I begged him to let me go, but he just looked sad. I bet I'm a disappointment to him. I bet he was thinking he'll NEVER marry me off. And that's right. I prefer to rescue my men. That way they'll worship the ground I walk on.

August 13

            The mages in the North wing look worried. I TOLD them Dad won't be home yet, that it may take a few months or even a year, depending on who's got Mom captive and how many dungeons he has to defeat, but this news didn't cheer them up any. I wonder if something's wrong? Nah. I bet they're just being worrywarts. How could anything happen to my dad? He's invincible!!

8/15

   Killer waves out on the lake today. Sarah hasn't shown for lessons lately. Oh well. Not like care. She's prolly just too embarrassed to be seen talking to a half-breed like me. Maybe her high-and-mighty Diplomat Father said she can't come. Pooey on all them

August 20

            Tomorrow I begin tutoring again. I don't like my latest tutor, Mr. Gabora. Actually, he's my only tutor, but in the novels princesses ALWAYS go through tutors like that. Oh, and that dreamy fish boy? He's vacationing at the lake this month! He's going to stay an extra month now that I've seen him out on Hyrule Plains. I told him I live in Hyrule Castle Town, which is strictly true, since the town is right by the castle, and I think the castle is technically within city limits. I'll have to find out. Or not. I don't want to be proved a liar.

9/2

            They're calling out all brave men to save our beloved king. I expect saving the king of Hyrule would please Sarah. Then she wouldn't be too ashamed to be seen talking to me. You know, she won't tell me her last name? That's just so... Gnarly! I think she's twisted. She needs to come to grips with whatever's bummen her out. I'll sign up today.

Sept. 3

            Something dreadful has happened to Dad, I just know it. No-one will tell me what. I will go bully the mages until I know more. they seem to know the most.

Later

    I knew it! Dad's been captured! He sent out a distress signal! Yippee! Now I can go save him! I know he's not dead or anything because he's DAD for Pete's sake! So he's probably alright, just fallen into a pit. Won't he be surprised to see his darling little girl come waltzing in with a rope to let him out! Of course he'll let me come along for the rest of it. I can just picture it: us back to back, swords in hand, fighting a whole crowd of zombies! This will be so much FUN!! Nobody else seems to share my sentiment, though.

9/3

   I'm the only one to sign up. They say I'm the bravest man in two kingdoms! That'll impress her, for sure.

9/10

   Left for the forest where King Timeheart was last seen. Brought food, bandages, and my guitar.

Sept. 11

            It's not FAIR!!! I wanted to save him, and who gets to go? MIAKU II!!!!!!!!! I should have KNOWN Dad would mess things up! He made my attendants PROMISE not to let me leave the castle grounds, no matter WHAT happens!! THIS BITES!!!!!!!! Sometimes I feel like nobody understands me. I just feel so... alone.

Sept. 12

            I'll disguise myself as a man and go save him myself. I won't pack anything. I'll just GO. I found a sketch of a Shekiah named Shiek tucked inside a history book. I made myself a costume like that. I'll be a Shekiah named Sheik, just like he was. It's the perfect alias! Nobody will know who I am, and I can save my dad. I suppose I'll have to save fish boy every so often, also. COOL!!!

Sept 13

            Found Fish boy. Apparently the signal came from beyond the forest, but Miaku's still inside. I know these woods well. Dad and I would go on fishing trips. I have a sword, but I know that wounded creatures fight harder and that you can get away or up a tree if you throw a Deku Nut. That was when I was little, before Dad realized I would never need to know how to survive in the forest. As it is, I know that the weak spot on a Wolfos, no matter where or what type, is it's but. I think I can handle myself in the forest.

9/18

                                                                                                   I thought of a better bridge to my song I wrote about Sarah. No, it's not about Sarah. Why did I write that? That's crazy talk. anyways, the bridge goes:

Love is the question

Yes is the answer

When is the question

Now

See, you wonder if the question is "when" now, or if the question is "when" and the answer is "now". Only I'm not in love with Sarah. I'm not in love with anyone. Sarah's just cool. And nice. And dreamy. And beautiful.

Ok, maybe I like her a little bit.

Sept. 19

            I have picked up Miaku's trail and am about 1/2 day's march from his camp. When he goes to gather fresh water, I'll steal his supplies. He'll have to turn back and I'll go on in his place.

9/20

            I think a wolfos made off with my supplies. But I'm sure there's a pond around here somewhere with fish. I can smell water

Sept. 20

            I DON'T BELIVE THIS!!! He's ACTUALLY going ONWARD still! He has NO supplies or ANYTHING!! I'll follow him to see what he does.

Sept. 21

            I've lost him. Great. Wonderful. He's in the forest, alone, with no supplies and no knowledge, and I've lost him.

9/22

            Oh, this is just perfect. I found the beast that stole my food. I sent my fins at it, but it leaped too quick. It managed to bang up my leg pretty badly. I'm really hungry and disoriented, and now I can't walk. I suppose I'll just lay here and starve to death. Farewell, cruel world!

Sept. 23

            I found him. His leg is chewed on, and he seems to have walked until he collapsed of injuries or of hunger. He's not dead yet, though. He'll see me for SURE if I tend to him.

            He hasn't moved yet. I wonder what he needs? If it's food, I may be able to through some nuts down from a tree. I'll try that.

            No response.

            Of COURSE!!! He's a fish, he needs WATER! I'll have to take the risk. His leg looks pretty bad. No way he can get to water. I'll risk being turned in, then. Dad will be angry when he's rescued if he finds out, but worse, he'll be concerned. He'll never let me out of the palace again! But what are my dreams compared to his LIFE? I'll tend to him, but I'll try to stay secretive. Most of all, I won't speak. He'd recognize my voice through the disguise.

9/24

            A Gnarly forest dude healed my leg and gave me some food and water. Last night I had a dream of a temple, with the king inside. I woke up with a detailed map in my head. But I get the feeling I'm just a guide. Oh well. I'm just sooooo thankful to be alive. I was wondering if Sarah would miss me. I think I was delirious

Sept. 24

            He's on the mend. I left him a salve I made to apply to his leg. He did. He hasn't heard tales or evil witches, I'm sure. In any case, he'll be ready to move out in a day or so. He has food and water. I'll follow him, he seems to know where daddy is

9/25

            I found the temple. It says only one can enter. I have no idea who It's talking about. I guess I'll just sit here and think about it. All of the sudden, though, I can't concentrate. I can only think about Sarah. This is a bad sign.

Sept. 25

            We've started off, and I see a temple of sorts on a rise. We are out of the bounds of the country now, and I see a plain before the endless sea that surrounds us. The books say that the forest ends at the sea, but apparently they didn't know of the plains. oh well.

Sept. 27

            Last night I snuck out to the temple to see why Miaku didn't enter. An inscription there reads:

Kokori green

turned to water's blue

turned to fire's red

by the one who knew

he knew of the fires that burned deep inside

he knew of the forest, the best place to hide

he knew of the lake, deep and wide

he knew of the ice that has two sides

only one may enter here

so try it if you dare

not he that knows or she that grows

but the one with beauty fair

not the warrior brave and tall

not the prophet who directs it all

not their friends, though try they might

but the one descended from he who set it all right.

No wonder Miaku wouldn't go in! How cryptic! I guess neither parent of mine could enter the temple. I wonder what happened? If Mom found this place she'd try to enter, and would be trapped. Dad would not be the one, since he may know a lot but he's not descended form anyone noble or anything. I wonder who it is? "He that set it all right" seems like the same person as "he who knows". Who knows a lot? Maybe my tutor. But I have to try to enter, even if it means being trapped for a while. Prophecies always come true, and temples meant to be opened always are. I'll try in the morning.

Sept. 28

            I went in all right. Now the three of us are stuck in a deep pit, but I can make a light to write by. Hold on, what's this? There seems to be something else in this pit! Something is shining in here. There is a thingy over there. Dad says he can't see it. Strange. I wonder if his vision is going? It's glowing, so that's how I found it. I'll go get it for them to look at. 

            Whoa! It's a piece of the sacred Triforce! Should I touch it?

            Am I kidding?!?!! Of course! It may be sacred, but it could be a way OUT if this foul place!!

 Sept. 29

            What happened in that pit is still a mystery to me, so I'll write it down. When I tried to enter the temple, I fell into a dark, sandy pit. I made a light to see by and saw my parents sitting nearby. My mom giggled a bit, but Dad jumped up and said "Stay away! I finished with you a long time ago. I thought I unmasked you!" until mom explained that it was me and I backed her up on that. He said I looked like my mother. I wonder why he would say that? I know I do, but why would that scare him?

            Anyways, I started to write in my diary when I saw something glowing. Neither one of them could see it, so  brought it over for them. Once I realized it was a piece of a Triforce, I wrote about it in my diary. Then I brought it over to them so they could see. 

            Suddenly, it flew out of my hands. Astonishingly enough, 2 other pieces flew out of my parent's hands! I didn't know they had found the other 2!! Maybe that's the secret: you need 3 people to put it all together. Anyways, they joined together and I heard a wild, fairy-like laughter fill the air, only more fairy-like than fairies, and more real than reality. In that moment, it seemed like the only thing that actually existed was the laughter. And in my mind sort of, a poem was recited by the laugher:

The circle is closed

the cycle completed

like father like daughter

forevermore

true love awaits

at the end of each journey

lovers awake

and return to each other

The voice sounded like a few people for the poem, and then I awoke in a clearing with mom and dad. only I wasn't asleep, so I'm not sure how I awoke. I think. I'm so confused. But one thing I understand now. Only one thing. But it's the one that matters.

9/29

            Ok, ok. I admit it. I love her. I LOVE HER! I LOVE SARAH! But I don't even know her last name! It's hopeless. I'll never see her again. I think the reason I went on this silly quest was to find that out. And to prove that I'm a coward. I should have gone inside the silly temple while I had the chance, but no. And now it's disappeared. I'll have to find it again. I should try and seek out that odd forest girl in green that gave me directions to it. Or the mysterious stranger who helped me out along the way.

9/30

            Today I saw that stranger I mentioned before. She came into the clearing and walked towards me. I started to thank her but she shushed me. Then she began unwrapping her face mask. To my surprise, guess who turned up but Sarah! It turns out, she loves me as much as I love her! We were meant to be. She kissed me under the trees. When she turned to go, I asked, "but how will I find you again?" and she answered" call for me at the castle."!!! It turns out, she's not just amazing Sarah, she's Princess Sarah Timeheart! I'm in love with the PRINCESS!!! Talk about a happy ending!!!

Oct. 1

            I suppose I'll never know what happened because there are some things I'll never know about Dad. I think a lot of what happened to me wouldn't happen to anyone else, just me. I think it's because of Dad that most of it happened. I don't think I should dwell on the past. I have a whole future ahead of me! I think I'll begin taking vacations to the woods, or maybe stay with the Kokori. I'm not searching for answers, I'm merely allowing Fate to take its course. I'm sure if I get out of the castle enough, something's BOUND to happen! And maybe someday I'll meet someone who knew dad when he was out adventuring. But I won't go looking for them. Oh, and Miaku decided not to go on anymore adventures. He's brave, but a complete idiot when it comes to survival. He'd rather concentrate on his music. I think he'd be better off AWAY from the wilderness. Unless I'm there, of course!


	2. Letters of Love

Disclaimer: i own nothing. NOTHING!!!  
  
The Saga of Sarah book 2: Letters of love  
  
Dear beloved Miaku II,  
I still can't belive all that has happened already! It's a shame you had to return home so soon after we rescued Dad. He's been happier than he has in YEARS!!! And Guess what? He gave his blessing on our marrage!!! As soon as your parents agree to it, we can be wed!! Then i can leave this stuffy place and your dad can be returned to his own time. Won't it be great!!  
Oh honey, i miss you so. I wish you could have stayed longer! But i content myself with thoughts of our wedding. DO you thing we should do a ceremony on the lake? I think it's much more romantic than Grat Bay, don't you?  
Love you lots,  
-Princess Sarah Timeheart  
  
Dear my sweet Sarah  
I miss you a well. My father is all for the wedding, but my mother has yet to agree. She thinks I should marry that fishgirl from my dad's band back home. Remember her? She's like, 50 by now! But Mom says we can bring her from the past. Maybe you should come for a visit. You can win her over, easy!!!  
I think wherever you want to have the wedding is fine by me. Provided, of course, that we stay away from the swamp. Strange things are going on there. I will plan a journey soon. Never fear dearest, I shall bring an armed escort and be back in the warm, safe palace by nightfall.  
Love always,  
-Prince Miaku Zorinium II  
  
Dear my beloved fishboy,  
Has your mother agreed yet? And how was your trip to the swamplands? I heard something about bandits from this world fleeing to the swamps over there. Of course I'm worried!!!!!!!! But i trust you made it home safely. Write back quickly!!  
Also, i hear among humand in your world it is custimary to exchange wedding masks. Just to be safe, I've begun creating one for you. You'd better make one to give to me!!!!!  
Love  
Sarah  
  
Dear Fishbreath,  
WHAT was in that letter you sent Dad? Why didn't you answer MY letter? Dad acted like he had been slapped!! He's been moping ever since. I think he's going to do something dangerous.   
So how is my sweet flipperface anyways? I hope you're not dead. PLEASE answer my letter!!  
-Sarah  
  
Dear my sweet princess  
I didn't answer your last letter for the same reason i almost didn't answer the one i just recived. Consequently, it is the same reason your father has been moping around.  
I hate to be the bearer of bad news. You know that, Princess. So i'll just come out with it. You remember that rouge band of criminals who escaped last month? Well, they.. um... how should i put this... did away with one of your father's dearest friends and your namesake, Saria. I understand if you never want to hear from me ever again. Just know that i love you, and i can manage here alone, somehow.  
-Miaku L. Zorinium II, Prince of Linkia.  
  
Dear Miaku  
OF COURSE I still want to hear from you! Please respond! I need you!  
This was quite a shock, but I'm sure we'll pull through. You should know that i know better than to blame you!! PLEASE RESPOND!! I think pehaps you should visit here this weekend. As it is an emergency, I'll get father to open the gateway in the forest, the origonal one.  
PLEASE WRITE BACK SOON  
-Sarah  
  
My Beloved Sarah,  
I perhaps could come up for the midwinter festival rapidly approaching. Please alert your father BEFORE midwinter's eve!!!   
It is such a relief to know you arn't mad at me. I miss you so. Write back soon to let me know if i can use the clocktower gate.  
yours forever,  
Miaku  
  
Dear Miaku  
Terrible news! Almost as terrible as yours!! But unlike you, i have faith in MY beloved.  
I went to ask Father about you visiting. He stared at me, almost uncomprehendingly and said "the fishboy?". He obviously was still grieving, so tenderly i said "yes, father. The fishboy. Remember him? He and i have been writing letters to each other. I want him to come over." Suddenly, both pain and recognition flicked into his eyes. He said, really soft-like, "I don't want you seeing that boy again. You are forbidden to talk to him, by order of the king." Then he compleatly ignored my cries of protest and went back to his work, muttering "murderous stinkn [i won't even write what he said] thinks he can get MY daughter, eh?"  
I WILL NOT LET YOU GO!!!!!  
-Sarah  
  
Dear Sarah,  
We will have to have som esort of meeting place. I CANNOT LIVE WITHOUT YOU! We will have to have a secret meeting place in the woods. Meet my at the Great Deku Tree at midwinter. I love you.  
-miaku  
  
Beloved Sarah,  
Why did you not meet me at the appointed time and place? Did your father prevent you? Please let me know you are alright!  
-Mikau  
  
Dearest Mikau,  
i have not yet had a repsonse from my last letter. I assume this to mean you do not wish to hear from me again. So be it.  
Goodbye forever,  
Princess Sarah  
  
Beloved Princess,  
I have falsly addressed this to be sure you recive it. I DID in fact write to you, twice. Clever of me to diguise this letter as from your friend Orza Imuka, no?   
Listen: I get your letters, so you can respond. I don't think i will write back if my plan works. On New Years eve, at 1:00 AM, meet my by the Great Deku Tree. We can sneak off and elope. That is a ways away, so try to convince your father to revoke his decison. I have faith in your decisions, my sweet, but not your father's. PLEASE RESPOND!!  
Your one and only (I hope!!!)  
-Miaku II  
  
Miaku,  
I don't like your lack of faith in Father. He'll come around eventually. I'm sorry i didn't get your letters. Mother has been bringin me the mail, AFTER it goes through Father. However, I post my letters via a servent who doesn't know what is going on.  
Father needs more than a week or so. You may be at the tree on NEw Years, but do not expect me to meet you there. It would not be prudent.  
Yours Truly,  
Princess Sarah.  
  
Dearly Beloved,  
WOULD NOT BE PRUDENT?!?!? YOURS TRULY?!?! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?!?! I thought you loved me! What's with the stiff, formal act? SARAH! You know your father is the KING!! If he issues a royal proclomation we're DONE for!!! Meet me, PLEASE!!! How about the weekend after New Years?  
PLEASE ANSWER PROMPTLY,  
Miaku II  
  
Dear Prudence,  
Oh, this is Horrid! They've been READING my MAIL!!! Not your letters, Friend, but letters from a CERTAIN SOMEONE who I broke up with. He just doesn't understand grieving!! Father needs more time, and I'm going to give it to him. I will devote my full attention to him.   
Except, of course, for your sleepover/tea party the weekend after New Years. Sunsday, correct? Mother said she understands the need to get out of the palace. It is DREADFULLY gloomy here. I can't wait!! I'll bring snacks, books, and my sleeping bag. You bring the tents and some water so we don't get dehidrated after our hike. Camping in the woods by the Deku Tree will be SO MUCH FUN!!! Perhaps, (don't tell Da), we can even slip off and play Let's Pretend We're Link!! I can be Da and you can be Tatl and we'll play at finding Clock Town! I can hop JUST LIKE a Deku scrub!!  
TTFN, UWMA (that's Ta Ta For Now Until We Meet Again)  
-Sarah.  
  
Beloved Sarah,  
I can take a hint that that letter was in code, NOT mis-addressed. Really!! Prudence!!!!!!!!!!  
Ok, I can see that you will meet me at the appointed time and can gather that they censored your last letter to me. Don't worry, I won't take offense. This should just reach you in time to read and go. I was going to have us meet at midnight, but since you have an excuse, I shall prepare one as well. Meet me at 6:00, and for god's sake TAKE A NAP FIRST! I expect we shall travel all night. Tell the king and queen you will be hiking all day Moonsday so that you can get a break from your Tutor. He seems like he will snoop far too much. The Great Deku tree will be our meeting place. Bring a sturdy cloak. Don't bring more than you can carry. I will bring some of our famous energy-restoring purified water, but it won't go far if you bring 20 lbs of things!!  
Also, snitch some money. Snitch a lot of money. You ARE rich! once we are wed, we might come back, but expect to live as a pauper. If you do not show I will understand that you cannot live as a poor woman, and we can try and make other arrangments.  
Until then, Farewell!  
Your prince  
Prudence!  
  
Dear Miaku L. Zorinium, JR,  
You cannot fool me. You had something to do with Saria's death. The forest is now unsafe, thanks to you. Stay the hell away from my daughter. Killing Sarias's namesake would warrent the death penalty for all your peoples. I warned you!  
-His Lordship King Link I  
  
Dear Beloved King,  
I'll have you know that harming my son is punishable in my book. Just because you have some twisted mind that thinks he murdered your precious Sage DOESN'T give you the right to kidnap him, KING OR NOT!!I am a sage as well, of beloved king, and i cn promise you, if you harm one hair on his head I will personally oversee your assaination!!! And for yor info, she was burned in a display agenst the king.  
your loyal subject,  
Ruto Zorinium.  
  
Dear my sweet Ruto,  
Your previous letter is considered a threat to the king. A threat to the king is as good as a decleration of war!!!!!! This letter would not have been sent had protocal not required both parties to acknowladge the beginnings of a war. THIS IS NOT AN EMPTEY THREAT!! I have ground troops assembling as i write this!!!!!! You are an impudent liar. YOU KIDNAPPED MY DAUGHTER!!!!!! You probably are preforming some heathen ceremony of bondage to your precious son as we speak!! I'll have you know i ordered a proclomation that no couples may be wed until my daughter is returned safely home to me. BRING HER BACK BEFORE I EXTERMINATE YOU!!!!  
-Your king,  
Link.  
  
Dear King,  
How good is your navy?  
-Ruto  
  
So old friends become new enemies. And where ARE Sarah and Miaku II? PLEASE REVIEW as i am in the middle of book 3. 


	3. Story of Love

WHAT HAPPENED BEFORE:  
Princess Sarah Timeheart was restless, as her father had not returned from rescuing her mother. So she went to rescue them both, along with the fishboy she fell in love with. When all were safely home, Sage Saria, Link's dearest friend, was murdered by a rouge band of Zora in a display agenst the king. Wounded and betrayed, Link orders Sarah never to see the prince she loves, Mikau II, ever again. But she and him defy the king's orders and sneak away to elope. The High King Link and Queen Ruto of the Zora did not fail to notice, however, and soon began writing letters of war to each other, wjere there children had been writing letters of love...  
  
MEANWHILE, IN THE FOREST...  
Sarah was cold, hungry, tired and sore. This was NOT the way she wanted to begin her married life, marching throught endless forest. At least she had Miaku. He was the only reason she put up with this humiliation. She would run home in an instant if she were with anyone else. Yet, now she felt strangly elated and content to be miserable with him.Plus, they had stopped to rest.  
Miaku was not too unhappy being wet, because he was part firh. But he was tired, sore, and anxious. They had been gone a ew days, but royal mail from kings took only a day to arrive, and from the High King, it took only hours. Worse, they were supposed to be in New Clock Town by now, being wed. They had masks and everything. But they were lost.  
"How can i be lost in the forest?" Sarah wondered out loud. "It's been my playground since i was small!"  
"Perhaps we were ment to be lost. Destiny."  
"yeah, and if it's anything like my father's i can take it or leave it. Preferably leave it."  
"Oh come on! He's high king over the land, he's rich..."  
"He's not happy, they killed his best friend..."  
"He has a wonderful daughter, he married his heart's desire..."  
with that he snuggled close to her. Suddenly, Sarah jumped up, overturning Mikau, who looked puzzled.  
"Did i say something wrong?"  
"No, but I know where I should go..."  
"Where?"  
"To find Navi. Dad's origonal fairy. They live hundreds of years, she'll still be around... and she'll help us!"  
"NO! Any friend of the King's will turn us in!"  
"yeah, but any friend of Father's will help us. Are you coming or not?"  
"What can i do? You're even more beautiful when you're stubborn"  
And so they set off in search of Navi, not realizing that the surest way to get to the new kingdom was not to look, to look for a certain fairy...  
  
MEANWHILE...  
Tatl and Tael had been at Link's call ready to preform any favor he might ask. They knew he wouldn't get pompus. So when he called they dropped everything and flew top speed to get to him, knowing it was an emergency. The last time they had been to the palace, they had been summoned well in advance to the christining of Link's daughter, Sarah. (Never mind all the High King stuff, among the fairies, Link was title enough for any newborn to bow to him and hail him and serve him forever.) They knew it would have to be an emergency for them to be summoned. They could have found Navi for him if he asked, and he knew it, but he only called on them in times of emergency.  
He told them of his daughter's beimg kidnapped, and his desire to find her ASAP. He didn't even need to ask and they zoomed off in search of his beloved daughter.   
  
MEANWHILE...  
Sarah and Miaku were suddenly no longer in the forest. They were in a golden land, bright and sunny, but not so much it made their eyes hurt. A golden-maned horse came up to them, along with another, identical horse. But they were not quite identical. One was a bit taller and looked sturdier, so that Miaku could ride. They rode far until they say a cave, and they entered it.   
They were back in the forest again. They knew they had stumbled upon a secret entrance to some other, nicer realm. They sighed to think of it. But then, a small fairy came up and smacked Sarah on the head.   
"you ought to be ashamed of yourself! running off with some freak! Your father was worried sick!! You.. ack!"  
Tatl was suddenlyu yelling from inside Sarah's waist-pack. Miaku looked at her, shocked. "She was going to tell!" "ummm, right. Let's go."  
  
  
MENAWHILE...  
Tael, always a bit smarter, hurried off the see the King. She had seen the whole thing. But she was intercepted ny a mysterious figure along the way. She was also placed inside a belt pouch, and the intercepter smiled a bit. "Naughty naughty! I want them to continue... unhindered."  
  
MEANWHILE...  
Link enjoyed being at sea. He loved the smell of salt in the great bay. But he hated waging war. "serves her right, trying to tear me 'n Zelda apart. Then stealing our daughter! The nerve!"  
  
MEANWHILE...  
Ruto was having a hard time convincing Miaku to agree to send his best soldiers. So she sent them anyways, and laughed. No "king link" could take HER son! HE had to have boats, didn't he? So she would release her men to oke holes in the ships. No ships, no men. Her son would be released from whatever dark dungeon he was captive in, and Link would get what he deserved. Oh, it was fun to be wicked!  
  
{RECAP:   
For those of you not getting it, war is breaking out, Ruto has gone nutso, and the fairies were stopped as someone is following Sarah and Miaku Jr. And I like the word "Meanwhile"}  
  
MEANWHILE...  
"here we are!" said Sarah. "The Fairy's domain. Home to all the fairies in Hyrule. Now..."  
She pulled out the fairy ocarinea {Authoress's not: remember the first book? Saria gave it to her. Link's old ocarina = Fairy's ocarina. Apperently Sarah found this out} and played a new song, the song she had heard in the forest that wild night. It had much the same effect, calling fairys to her in a whirling, dizzy dance. But this time she managed to stop playing and played Saria's song, to talk to one. "Navi the Fairy, COME FORTH!! I wish to speak with you!"  
The whirling stopped. The fairies backed away slowly, all but one white ball of stardust. "Hey! You're Link's daughter!"   
"Yes..."  
"I was at your christening. How are you?"  
"Nbot so good, or i wouldn't be here. I ran away. We're in love and Dad no longer approves. Where should we go? Can you help us?"  
"I'm retired now, but I can send some fairys to help you. Try and get to CLock Town. The fairy's know a back way. There, talk to a Great Fairy, and they can perhaps take you to some far away place. Good luck!"  
Then the fairys, nay, the entire fairy kingdom melted away, aleaving only 2 fairies, one pink, one light blue.  
"Hi! I'm Tinker" said the blue one  
"And I'm Merryweather. You can call me Merry."  
"Pleased to meet you."  
"And I'm ella. I got left here by mistake. Can I come, too?"  
They all turned around. a green fairy was standing shyly behind them.   
"ummmm... sure! Anyone else?"  
"well, my sisters will want to come..."  
"well, if we run into them they can tag along. I've never heard of a proper quest involving more than one companion fairy. One each, plus one... That's probably a good limit to set. Well, let's go! Where are we heading?"  
"The lost woods" chorused the fairies  
"well, duh, you could have told me that when i was still IN them! Where form there."  
"Enter the woods where the dark king roams  
through the passage the tree calls home  
under the bridge for Farorea herself  
There to meet Naryu up high on a shelf  
CAll to the godess of all that is good  
if you are the FAiry's Robin Hood  
steel from the evil, give to the fairy  
then we have a wedding, and all shall be merry."  
"That's me!" cried Merry at the end  
"Very nice. Seems to be some kind of prophacy. But how will that help?" asked Miaku  
"I suppose we go in the forest. Tree... Perhaps the Great Deku? But who is the Dark King? And what is this bridge for Farorea?"  
"i think we should ask the tree." chimed in Ella.  
"Well, let's get going. I need a horse, or two." remarked Sarah.  
"Well..."  
"oh! I almost forgot! Since I'm so small, the Great Fairy gave me this to give to whoever my companion ended up being..." And Ella handed Sarah a pouch full of magic powder.  
"It's the powdered form of Farorea's wind. You throw it on everyone you want to teleport and say the name of the place. You can't use it to get to unnamed places, though."  
"Thank you, Ella. Let's try it out. Everyone gather round. Ready? Lon Lon Ranch!"  
  
MEANWHILE  
Malon was bored. The milk shipment had gone out, the eggs were gathered, and she had no yearlings to excersise. The horse show was over and done with. She had nothing to do.  
BANG!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
She raced out to the corral to see what had spooked the horses with such a bang. Where there had only been horses were now two angry fairies berating a third, smaller green one, 2 humans, and a lot of smoke.  
"You didn't say it did THAT!!"  
"It banged LOUD!!"  
"and WHAT'S WITH THE SMOKE!!"  
"I'm sorry, i didn't know.  
"TInker, stop hitting Ella. MErry, i saw that! SETTLE DOWN"  
"hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha"  
"Miaku STOP LAUGHING!!! It's not funny"  
"heeheeheeheeheeheeheeheeheeheheeheeheeheeheeheeheheheeheeheeheeheeheehee"  
"STOP THAT!!!"  
The snmoke was beginning to clear. "What can I do for y'all today? Who.. Sarah! Little Mike!!! Long time no see!"  
"Little... MIKE!! hahahahahahahahahah"  
"STOP LAUGHING 


	4. The last chapter of love

The Story of love part 2

She was lost. She was astonished to find that she was walking on crystal. Above her was a shimmering golden bridge. It was almost not there, like wind made visible. She wondered where to go next, where to turn. She checked on the fairies that had come with her through the portal of the dead body of the Great Deku Tree. Tatl, now pissed, Ella, tinker, merryweather, all were fine.

"How could you! You dare to stuff me into a POUCH!"

"Tatl?"

"WHAT?"

"Shut. Up."

She sat down to contemplate what to do next. Her love was gone. She did not know where he was. She thought this felt suspiciously like an adventure. She did not want to end up like her father, famous but unhappy. She figured he must have made a bad decision. So all she had to do was choose the right thing, always. Oh boy. This was not gonna be fun.

"Under a bridge for Farorea herself… that must be it!" cried Ella suddenly.

"WHAT?!?! You told her the Right of Passagana?!?!?"

"Umm… yeah, I guess"

"YOU IDIOT!!"

"Shut up, Tatl. I can take you. You're nothing but a big bully."

"Come over here and say that!"

"Umm, fairies? What's a Rite of Passagana"

"That rhyme. It tells of the one that will save us all."

"Oh, than it's all right, that can't be me, I'm just trying to save Miaku."

"Oh, ok then."

"ok. So. If we follow the rhyme, we may find him. Assuming that the enemy knows the rhyme, but since he had a fairy…"

"Trust a fairy to notice that. So he probably pickled the safest place to hide him, at the end of the rhyme. Besides, the one the rhyme is for probably came along a thousand years age. It could even have been Daddy. So we're safe, then. So. Up high on a shelf…. Can you 4 fly me up there between you? If I leave my pack, I'm pretty light…\'

"We can try"

They managed to get up there pretty successfully.

"Ok, now look for a shelf. "

A FEW HOURS LATER

"Umm. Hmm. I'm bored. I'm gonna try and summon help on the Ocarina. You 4 take a break."

And she took out her ocarina and decided to play Saria's song. And she did.

"What? Do you want to talk to me?"

"Saria? But you're dead!"

"Oh. No. That may be my real body, but my spirit still guards Gannondorf. I just died here. There I'm all right. But burning feels weird. I don't suggest you try it. Hay, you're not Link! Who told you this song!?!?!?"

"Oh, no, your sage-ship. Please don't kill me with your magical powers of the Forest! I'm sorry. I'm Sarah. I'm the princess. I'm stuck on a ledge and I had read that you helped my father a lot but I shouldn't have contacted you, oh wise one."

Saria couldn't help but laugh. "Oh, please! I'm just a Kokorian, no more. Please don't patronize me. "

"Nonsense! You're a SAGE!!"

"And? I'd like to be your friend. You may even be a sage, being my namesake and the daughter or two triforce keepers."

"Me, a sage? Milady?"

"Oh, stop that nonsense RIGHT NOW!! I'm not nobility, you are, so don't go 'miladying' me. And I know you didn't call me just to bow and scrape before me. Din, I hate the whole 'all powerful goddess' routine."

"Umm, right. I'm stuck… kind of... umm… Have you seen a shelf?"

"Just Naryu's. Why do you need a shelf?"

"NARYU!!! That's the next line in the poem! Can you get me there?"

"You're standing on it!"

"I am?"

"Din's bridge, Naryu's shelf, Faroroea's wind-crystal, the people here name everything in triplicate. After the gods. "

"great. Umm, I'm supposed to meet her or something…"

"Check your left hand."

"Why… ooh!"

"Bye!"

"Don't…"

But Saria had gone in a bubble of Kokori laughter. Sarah's left hand bore a faded, dim, hazy triforce mark. It was Naryu's mark. It was the triforce of wisdom. But it was barely there. She wondered for a minute. Then she pressed her hand to it.

She was falling, falling, falling!! No, she was upside-down. That's better. She was flying! Rising at a swift rate. Her sisters flew on before her. But she felt a strange reluctance to leave this beautiful place her and her sisters had created. So she returned, and dropped something in the forest. Then, she rubbed her hands together, and sparks flew out, and they fell, then stopped, and never touched ground, and became fairies. And then she left, knowing that she herself could be reborn as fairy whenever she chose. She named them after her sister, with the hopes that they would ride the winds and be fleet of wing. Then she too, departed.

She was back on the crystal ledge. "Whoa. So Naryu created the fairies. And…" She stopped. There was one extra fairy on the ledge. "Hi!" 

"Naryu?!?!?!"

"Yeah, but shhh! Don't tell Din."

"umm, ok."

Then, a crystal field surrounded all of them, and Naryu shoved Sarah off into a large canyon. Upon landing, however, they were not hurt. Sarah recognized the spell as Naryu's love. But she was more preoccupied with the cave in front of her. The spell seemed to last for a lot longer than intended. It was still up as they journeyed into the dark cave.

The cave was darker than dark. It was so dark the fairies made no impression, no shadows. They simply were, dimmer than usual, and did not cast any light. Except for Naryu. She was so bright it hurt to look at her. She pressed them to go onwards, onwards, into the darkened tunnel. It felt hard to breathe. It would make the bravest men claustrophobic. It penetrated their muscles and made each step a lot harder than it should. The fairies grew dimmer by the second. Sarah felt a piece of her shrink and die with each step. Naryu landed on her shoulder and helped her regain her strength. 

After a long while, when the fairies were in her hat and tunic and emitting almost no light to save their energy, Naryu told them to be quiet. She crept along until they reached, suddenly, full light. There was a large room, with great stone doors. On one wall was Miaku II.

He had cuts and bruises and could barely walk. He was severely dehydrated. And he was chained by his feet and hands to the wall. Sarah could see that his limbs were being stretched. He was in constant agony. But she managed to release him, and Naryu healed him, and he passed out from sheer exhaustion. The fairies, under Naryu's instruction, went about creating a warp rift. As an afterthought, Sarah grabbed something clear and triangular from a table before entering and leaving to go home.

EPLAUGE:

Something was wrong. They fell much, much too far to be real. Everything was wrong, sickeningly wrong. The fairies were panicked. Naryu was gone. Miaku and Tinker were taken by some strange being. The girls landed with a bump and looked about a world which was not their own. 


	5. what to do next

This is a general message about the end of the story  
  
FOR THE LOVE SERIES:   
Please read the Starcraft series beginning with Queen of Blades by Queen of Blades. If you do not play starcraft, it is alright, but you may not get a few references. That should not hinder the story too much. When you are finished, please go to Game Crossovers, where i plan to post the ending, called Final Frontier. Thank you very much.  
  
FOR PSIONA'S QUEST:  
Please read the Zelda series "The of love series". If you do not play Zelda, ask someone or read the stratagy guide to get the basic plot. THINGS TO KNOW: Zoras are fish-people. The triforce if this magic power broken into 3 triangle and created by the goddesses. They are the triforces of Wisdom, Courage, and Power. They each have a bearer who has a tattoo of it on their left hand. Link, the hero, has Courage, Zelda, the princess, has Wisdom, and Gannondorf, the evil dude, had Power. Zelda dressed up as a man named Sheik in order to help Link and remain alive. The 3 godesses are sisters named Naryu, Din, and Farorea.   
Then please read the crossover in Game Crossovers i plan to post entitiled Final Frontier. Thank you, and may you never be eaten by Bob. 


End file.
